


Baby Slut

by dresca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Foreigner in a society where public use is normalized, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knotting, Mind Break, Oral Knotting, Piss Enema, Public Use, Watersports, Wetting, corruption of innocence, piss drinking, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/pseuds/dresca
Summary: Sam doesn't realize what the significance of the animal ears headband she purchases is, but everyone who sees it does.





	Baby Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/gifts).



Sam hadn’t been thrilled by the prospect of moving oversees, but given her father’s new job, hadn’t had much of a choice in the matter. She’d been wrenched away from the only home she’s known all her life, and thrown into a new country with a different culture and a language she barely understood. 

School was an unpleasant experience as well. The immersive language classes were grueling and left her head spinning at the end of the day. The worst of it though is that Sam felt eyes on her wherever she went, saw the whispers and pointed fingers. The red hair, green eyes and freckles that she loved made her a freak here. Everything that made Sam different made her self-conscious, from her towering height to her already large breasts, both having ballooned at the onset of her early puberty. 

At the end of Sam’s first week of school, she decided to stop by the local bodega on her way home. The one positive thing to the move so far was food, and she loved trying new things. While she couldn’t read most of the packaging, after browsing she finally settled on few items with interesting packaging.

On her way to the front register, Sam paused to examine the rack of animal ear headbands. They were a strange trend here. She had seen a few students wearing them, but they seemed most popular among adults, both male and female. On a whim, she grabbed a pair of pointed, furry white ears and dropped them into her basket. 

Sam didn’t understand the wide smile that the cashier gave her when he scanned the ears. Instead of dropping them into bag with the rest of her items, he made a motion for her to come nearer and when she did, he slipped the ears onto her head. Sam smiled back, thanked him, paid for her purchase, and exited the shop, sure that she felt the weight of the man’s eyes on her until she was out of his view.

Instead of heading straight home, Sam decided to explore the neighborhood while munching on a pack of what seemed to be crackers. Hey father wouldn’t be home until late, so no one would even notice. Maybe it was her imagination, but Sam couldn’t help but feel like there were more eyes than normal on her as she passed down a street of store fronts. 

One shop made her pause because in the window there was a sign that said in English, “Help Wanted,” beneath what was presumably the same in the local script. Examining the sign above the shop, Sam felt a thrill go through her when she realized that this was a veterinary clinic. For as long as she could remember, this had been her dream job. If she could get experience here, it would be invaluable she was sure. 

Pushing through the door, the bell chimed, and Sam heard the barking of dogs from the back as an older black man who was greying at the temples appeared from behind a curtain. 

Seeing Sam, his eyes seemed to rake over her as he smiled widely. “ _Hello_ , he greeted her with a nod before saying something she didn’t understand. 

“ _Hello_ ,” Sam returned with a heavy accent, then asked hopefully, “Do you speak English?”

“Yes, my name is Botto. Welcome to my veterinary clinic. Did you perhaps see my help wanted sign?”

“Yes!” Sam gushed as she closed the distance between the door and the counter, resting her hands on the edge of it and bouncing on her toes in her excitement. “I’m Sam, and this is my dream job. I love animals, especially dogs, but my father has never let me have one.”

“As an animal lover, you have certainly come to the right place. You do seem much younger than my normal volunteers though. Are you certain you can handle the responsibilities? We service mostly working dogs here, and they are a strong bunch.” 

“I’ll turn fourteen next month,” Sam proclaimed proudly. “I know I’m still young, but I’m a hard worker, and I promise that you won’t be disappointed.” In the face of her high emotions and the fear that she would be rejected, her voice cracked on the last word and a tear slid down her face.

Raising his hand, Botto cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. “None of that now. The position is yours. I just need you to sign some paper work, for liability of course. Would you like to get started today? I’m open late as many of my clients come in after work.”

Sam couldn’t help the squeal of happiness that escaped her, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won’t regret this.” 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Botto’s grin was wide as he pulled a packet of papers from beneath the counter and handed her a pen. “Please sign on the indicated lines, and we can get you set up right away.” 

Quickly doing as she was told, Sam was all but vibrating with excitement as Botto led her to a small room of the front and handed her a bottle of water. “Please drink this. It’s important to stay hydrated.”

Grabbing the bottle, Sam only meant to drink a little, her stomach full of butterflies, but at the feel of the first cool sip on her tongue, she realized how thirsty she actually was and chugged the whole thing. 

Botto seemed pleased as he took the bottle from her and handled her another. “Drink as much as you need.” From a cabinet he pulled out a stack of clothing. “Both for your safety and to prevent ruining your clothing, please change into these. I’ll be back to take you to meet the dogs shortly.” 

Sam slowly sipped at the second bottle of water as she pulled off her clothes before examining what Botto had left with her. After some trial and error, she struggled to pull on what appeared to be a skin tight body suit made of some sort of slick material. It was too long for her in the arms and legs and the material bunched at her wrists and ankle. No matter how hard she tugged at it she couldn’t force the zipper all the way up, which left most of her chest exposed and bulging against the straining material.

There was a knock at the door, and Botto entered before she could reply. In embarrassment Sam spun around and covered her chest. “Botto, do you perhaps have a large size? This one doesn’t fit me.”

Sam jumped when Botto’s hand smoothed over her back. “Come now. It seems to fit from this angle. Let me see.”

Hesitantly Sam spun around, arms still clasped over her chest, not realizing she was forcing even more of her breasts to bulge out of the material.

Botto licked his lips as he stared down at her chest, and despite being tall for her age Sam suddenly felt incredibly small beside Botto’s much larger frame.

“I do see the problem. However, I doubt the dogs will mind.” 

Nodding at that, Sam supposed that was true. 

Resting his hand on Sam’s shoulder, he urged her forward. “Come now. Let’s go see the dogs. I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you.” 

Grabbing the bottle of water, Sam drank the rest of it as she let herself be led forward by Botto. Her legs were strangely shaky and she was suddenly so very hot. “I’m so hot. Can I have some more water please?” 

“Of course. Please drink all you need,” Botto said as he led her to another room and grabbed another bottle from the shelf. 

Sam downed half of it in one go, but somehow if anything she felt like she was getting hotter. Blinking slowly, Sam looked around the room. The room was mostly empty except for a strange fixture that might have been an oddly shaped padded bench in the center that Sam couldn’t figure out the purpose of. 

“Let’s get you settled in,” Botto said nudging her forward towards the bench.

“What’s this?” Sam asked the world swaying slightly with each step she took.

“This is designed for the first meeting, for both your safety and theirs.”

“I’ve met dogs before though, and I’ve never seen one of those.”

“Have you ever met a group of dogs?”

“Well no…” Sam replied.

“Trust me, Sam. This is necessary.”

Nodding Sam sat on the bench.

“No, no, like this,” Botto said as he suddenly maneuvered Sam’s body as though she weighed nothing so that she was lying on her stomach on the bench, her knees on the floor. 

The position caused Sam’s breasts to pop out of the top, hanging down where the bench narrowed along the length of her sternum. Squealing in shock and embarrassment, Sam tried to move and cover herself, but Botto easily held her in place and quickly locked her in place, straps wrapping around her ankles and wrists and thighs, over her shoulders and hip. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Sam asked trying to turn her head to look at Botto as she was suddenly wracked with shivers, a heat unlike anything she’d ever experienced settling low in her stomach and causing her squirm. 

Botto didn’t answer as his hand traced the length of Sam’s body from shoulder to thigh in some semblance of a comforting caress before he dropped his hands to cup her dangling breasts. The action drew a yelp from Sam and then a whimper when his thumbs nudged at her nipples, causing them to harden instantly. “Never seen such huge tits on a kid before. Bet you’ll be a great milker someday,” Botto said with a laugh as watched her squirm frantically against the bindings as he squeezed her chest, the flesh bulging between his massive fingers. 

Sam could do nothing but pant and squirm and whimper. Words suddenly seemed out of reach as her body was awash in a sea of strange new sensations. Some part of her mind took note of an ache and strange wetness between her legs, and she feared she peed herself. 

Whimpering when Botto released her, a sudden pressure against the fabric between her legs were no one had ever touched her before drew another startled yelp from her. Sam couldn’t see the hidden zipper that Botto pulled down, but she could feel the sudden rush of cool air against her heated skin. 

As Botto’s fingers slid against her slick flesh, Sam desperately wanted to push her hips back to feel more. 

“Damn, Sam, your cunt’s dripping dripping already. I won’t even have to get out the lube for you. That excited for the dogs?” Botto asked before slamming two fingers into her body untried virgin body.

Screaming at the unexpected mix of pain as pleasure as Botto’s fingers sank into her vagina, a part of herself that she’s never explored before. Sam shrieked again as his thumb pressed and circled at a magic spot that brought with it pleasure unlike anything she’d ever experienced before.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Ain’t ever had a virgin here before. The boys are in for a treat tonight. Botto said as his fingers plunged in and out of Sam, making wet sounds as her untired muscles clenched around the intruders. 

When Botto pulled away, a strange keening sound unlike anything Sam had ever produced before was pulled from her chest. Sam heard the door open then close followed by a series of barking before the door open and the tap of claws echoed of the concrete floor. Dogs snarled and barked close by, and trying to look over her shoulders as best she could bound as she was, Sam counted at least a dozen large dogs. She recognized some breeds like a Great Dane and Mastiff, but most seemed to be some sort of mixed breed. Some snarled and snapped at each other, while others came close to Sam and sniffed at various body parts. A loud snarl followed by a yelp and whimper behind her caused Sam’s hair to stand on end. 

Botto laughed at her side. “Looks like today’s your lucky day, Sam. Bruno’s a Great Dane and has one of the biggest dicks but smallest knots out of this bunch. Usually he’s content to let others go first, but not today.”

Only half understanding Botto’s words, something cold pressed between Sam’s legs drawing a yelp from her which turned into a moan as something slid across the slickness leaking from her vagina. It took her a moment to realize that the dog was licking her! A part of Sam know that something was very wrong with this situation, but it just felt so good. 

The licking created a flood of wetness between Sam’s legs. She could feel it dripping from her, and the dog eagerly lapped it up. When the long tongue managed to shoved its way inside of her, seeking out more of her flavor, Sam moaned and wished she could push back against it. 

Bruno bulled away and before Sam could complain at the loss, she gasped as she felt the weight of him settle on her, his huge paws hooking over her shoulders as his hind legs pressed up against her thighs. When Bruno’s massive head dropped so he could lick at her panting mouth, Sam didn’t even try to twist away as his large tongue sunk past her lips, mapping out the flavors of her mouth. 

Sam didn’t understand why the dog was wiggling against her or what kept poking her in the butt. Not until something much bigger than Botto’s fingers slid deeply and swiftly into her hole, drawing an ear piercing shriek from her. 

Bruno held no consideration for the hole he was fucking, and his hips jerked hard and fast into the much smaller frame beneath him as he sought to do what nature intended: breed his bitch.

This was sex a small part of her realized, something she didn’t know much about other than that she wasn’t supposed to have until she was married. The dog’s penis was inside of her and they were making babies. Babbles of nonsense fell from Sam’s lips as her frame jerked with each powerful thrust of the huge dog within her, the first jolt of pain sharp was slowing being washed away by a growing tightness in her belly as the dog’s penis speared into her. She felt another pressure too, a growing need to pee after drinking three bottles of water in such short succession.

However, despite that Sam was unbelievably thirsty. Sam could feel the slick material that covered most of her body slide against her sweat soaked skin. Somehow as though reading her mind, Botto held a bottle of water to her mouth, holding her chin as she sucked down first one then the second one he offered her, turning her head away at the third, her stomach and bladder felling uncomfortably full. 

“You’re doing so good, Sam. Bruno’s fucking you so good, little girl. They’re going to breed you so full, you’ll be dripping cum for days,” Botto said as he pushed some of the hair that had fallen in front of Sam’s face behind her ears. 

Botto kept caressing Sam’s head and face. Sometimes his fingers sank into Sam’s panting mouth, sometimes they smoothed over the short white fur of her headband or scratched at her scalp. Sam had never been so solely the focus of someone’s attention before, and it made her feel warm in a way she’d never experienced. 

It should have been impossible but somehow Bruno’s thrusts picked up even faster, and Sam felt like something thicker was trying to push into her. 

Some of Sam’s confusion must have shown on her face because Botto said, “That’s his knot, Sam. It’s to ensure the bitch gets pregnant.”

Was she going to get pregnant? Before she could find the voice to her question, Bruno gave one last hard shove, and what felt like a watermelon forced itself into Sam’s body. Her mouth fell open in a soundless scream and her body seemed to convulse, her muscles spasming and releasing as her world exploded in unimaginable pleasure, and at the same time her full bladder took the given opportunity causing Sam to pee on the floor as the first orgasm of her life tore through her body and mind. 

Tears rolled down Sam’s cheeks and despite the humiliation of knowing that she’d just peed herself in front of a stranger, the wrongness of this whole situation, Sam could help but want more of this feeling. 

Head lulling forward, Sam panted weakly as aftershocks of pleasure ripped through her defenseless body. The size of the penis inside of her pressed against that magic spot from the inside, wracking her frame in nearly continue shutters. She moaned as she felt fingers trace along the edge of her overstretched flesh. 

“Damn baby girl you were made for this,” Botto said with a whistle. “Can you fell that big knot bathing your cunt with his hot cum?”

Cunt? That was the second time Botto had used the term. Was that what her vagina for called? Sam made a sound of agreement, felling the way that the Bruno’s penis throbbed within her, each throb bringing with it a growing flood of heat within her. Bruno licked at her neck when Sam’s body would pulse and contract around the shaft. 

The other dogs were getting braver now, and realizing that Bruno was relaxed after his successful breeding of his bitch and that it would soon be their turn, they moved closer. One licked at her bare foot, causing her to giggle, and another licked at her nipple, causing her cunt to flutter around the penis still locked inside of it as she moaned at the sensation. Another licked at her face, tasting her tears, sweat, and drool. 

When Bruno slid off Sam’s back and raised his leg over her hips, moving so they were butt to butt, his penis twisted within her, causing another small explosion of pleasure. 

When Sam opened her eyes again, she was met with the sight of a naked Botto holding his penis in his hand. The tip was purple and nearly the size of her fist.

Botto’s hand slid up and down its length before he said. “Never expected a little baby slut to walk through my doors today, but someone must be looking down on me with favor.” Pushing the dog still licking Sam’s face out of way, Botto pressed his penis to Sam’s lips. “Open up for me. I got a drink here for you.” 

Sam did what she was told, her lips stretching painfully wide to take him in. The first spray of liquid caused her to choke and gag in surprise, urine spraying from her nose as her lungs protested the abuse. 

Pulling out, some of the spray painted across Sam’s face and hair before Botto was able to clamp down on it. “None of that, baby girl. You want to be good for me don’t you? Come on and swallow it down. You know you want it. Let’s try this again.”

The salt taste of it should have been repugnant, and despite the way her nose curled in revulsion Sam couldn’t help but want it, swallowing what she could, occasionally choking when the flow became more than she could keep up with it. It kept going and going, and finally when she thought she was going to explode it stopped. In the same instant Bruno got impatient and yanked his cock free of his bitch, drawing a scream from Sam as her gripping body was forced to stretch to release it.

The pleasure/pain of the stretch and flood of fluid that escaped her body was enough to push Sam over the edge again, body jerking against her bonds, but it wasn’t the same, wasn’t enough, her cunt unbearably empty as it clenched and spasmed around nothing. 

Pulling his dick from Sam’s mouth, one of Botto’s hands fisted in Sam’s hair, forcing her lulling head up as his other hand sped up and down the length of it until a thick white fluid shot from it. The first spurt landed on her forehead, the second across her nose, and the third landed in her open panting mouth before Botto shoved the tip of his throbbing penis into her mouth, forcing her to swallow the salty fluid. 

When his orgasm wore down, Botto grabbed Bruno’s collar and pulled him in front of Sam’s bound frame, showing off the thickness and length of Bruno’s dick and the massive bulge of flesh at its base, the knot. “Look at what you took inside of you, baby girl. You took it so well, even came on it twice. Oh, looks like Moyo is ready for his turn. I think you’ll like his surprise finish.”

Another weight settled onto Sam’s back and quicker than with Bruno, Moyo sank his length into Sam’s leaking cunt. He’s thicker than Bruno, and because of that each thrust put nearly continuous pressure on her magic spot, and before she knew it, pleasure was stealing her away again. 

Sam barely noticed the chiming door bell, or the sound of the door opening and closing as Botto went to check greet his clients. 

Another dog, inspired by Botto’s actions, realized that Sam had an open hole and thrust himself in her face until she opened up to him, choking and gagging as he drove down her throat in one go. 

When Botto returned with his clients, men who were equally naked, they were greeted to the sight of Sam struggling to breathe as she hung barely conscious off two knots. Sam suddenly began to moan hips twisting, and Botto smiled as he watched Sam’s stomach swell. “That’s the surprise finish I mentioned. Never seen another dog that pisses when they’re knotted. ”

The men share smiles with each other as they close in on Sam’s bound form, her body shivering with another orgasm as her bladder let loose again. 

Even bound as she was and barely conscious Sam’s eyes rolls as they are drawn to their dicks, the bringers of pleasure. She wants them all.


End file.
